themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren Coleman
About Loren Coleman (born July 12th 1947) is an American author and researcher. He is one of the world’s leading Cryptozoologists. He is acknowledged for helping to popularize Cryptozoology in the late 20th and early 21st century and has written over 20 books on Cryptozoology, Fortean events, folklore and psychology. Loren has written more than four hundred articles and appeared frequently on radio and television programs. He has lectured throughout North America and London. He has three sons and resides in Portland, ME. Early Life and Education: 1947 (Birth) - 1969 (Age 22) Coleman was born in Norfolk, Virginia and grew up in Decatur, Illinois. On March of 1960 he watched a film about Yeti entitled "Half Human" which appeared on television. The film, as well as the work of Zoologists Ivan T. Sanderson and Bernard Heuvelmans, inspired him to investigate mysterious creatures. He graduated in 1965 from MacArthur High School and went on to study anthropology and zoology at the Southern Illinois University Carbondale, and psychiatric social work at the Simmons College School of Social Work in Boston. 1970 (Age 23) - 1982 (Age 35) Loren first met investigator John Keel as a mutual friend of researchers Ivan T. Sanderson and Brad Steiger. Through letter correspondence, John Keel introduced Coleman to UFO investigator Jerome Clark who became Coleman's writing partner. Coleman and Clark released a book together titled The Unidentified in 1975 which they followed up with Creatures From The Outer Edge in 1978. These two books were influenced by the work of John Keel and his Fortean contemporaries. 1983 (Age 36) - 2002 (Age 55) Loren Coleman released the book Mysterious America in 1983 and the book Curious Encounters in 1985. He did further studies in doctoral-level anthropology at Brandeis University and sociology at the University of New Hampshire. He taught at New England universities from 1980 to 2004 and was also a senior researcher at the Edmund S. Muskie School of Public Policy from 1983 to 1996. He then retired from teaching to write, lecture, and consult. He worked with Patrick Huyghe to create The Field Guide to Bigfoot, Yeti, and Other Mystery Primates Worldwide in 1999. Coleman then made Cryptozoology A To Z: The Encyclopedia of Loch Monsters, Sasquatch, Chupacabras And Other Authentic Mysteries of Nature with Jerome Clark that same year. Coleman printed a revised version of Mysterious America in 2001 which became very popular as interest in these subjects grew. He then released a book in 2002 titled Mothman and other curious encounters. At that time he also featured on the "Search For The Mothman" documentary and worked as a publicity consultant for The Mothman Prophecies Movie. He suggested to Jeff Wamsley that the town should have a Mothman Museum and Mothman Festival. He made The Mothman Death List and has done a lot of other work involving the creature over the years. Cryptozoology Museum Begins: 2003 (Age 56) - 2010 (Age 66) Coleman established The International Cryptozoology Museum in 2003 in Portland, Maine. The first downtown location for the museum opened in November 2009, occupying the rear of The Green Hand Bookshop, a Portland general used bookshop specializing in science fiction, fantasy, and other forms of Gothic fiction. He released a book titled Bigfoot!: The True Story of Apes in America in 2003. He then put out The Field Guide to Lake Monsters, Sea Serpents and Other Mystery Denizens of The Deep with the help of Patrick Huyghe that same year. Paraview Press introduced a series of books called "Loren Coleman Presents" in 2004 in which Coleman wrote introductions to volumes in the series. Loren wrote several more books throughout the 2000's including; The Copycat Effect in 2004, Weird Ohio with Andy Henderson and James A Willis in 2005 and The Field Guide to Bigfoot and Other Mystery Primate with Patrick Huyghe in 2006. His earlier works from the 70's, The Unidentified and Creatures of The Outer Edge, were reprinted as one book in 2006. Coleman contributed to the exhibition "Cryptozoology: Out of Time Place Scale", shown at Bates College Museum of Art (June 24 - October 8, 2006) and at the H & R Block Artspace at the Kansas City Art Institute (October 28 - December 20, 2006). He delivered the keynote address, "An Introduction to Cryptozoology", at the symposium at Bates College in October 2005, and gave a similar talk at the American Museum of Natural History in 2007. Loren worked with Mark Hall on a book called True Giants in 2007. He then released Monsters of New Jersey: Mysterious Creatures in the Garden State with Bruce G. Hallenbeck in 2010. Continued Museum Work and Writing: On October 30, 2011, two years after moving onto Congress Street, Loren's museum re-opened in a much larger space around the corner at 11 Avon Street. The Museum was then located in the Trelawny Building. Loren's book Monsters of Massachusetts: Mysterious Creatures in the Bay State came out in 2013. Later in July of 2016, a newly built museum, located at Thompson's Point in Portland, Maine opened as the location for the Cryptozoology Museum. Loren Coleman has carried out fieldwork throughout the United States, Canada, and Mexico, regarding sightings, trace evidence, and Native peoples' traditions. He continues to write on popular culture, animal mysteries, Cryptozoology and folklore, perform lectures and appear in media. In 2017, he released a companion piece to John Keel's Mothman Prophecies, entitled "Mothman: Evil Incarnate" and in 2019 he was featured in the Small Town Monsters documentary Terror In The Skies. Sources: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loren_Coleman https://www.amazon.com/Loren-Coleman/e/B00MUCR2KM/ http://cryptomundo.com/lorencoleman/ Search For The Mothman Documentary (2002) Terror In The Skies (2019) Works: * The Unidentified (Coleman w/ Jerome Clark) (1975) * Creatures of The Outer Edge (Coleman w/ Jerome Clark) (1978) * Mysterious America (1983) * Creatures of The Goblin World (1984, Reprint of Creatures of The Outer Edge) * Curious Encounters (1985) * The Field Guide to Bigfoot, Yeti, and Other Mystery Primates Worldwide (Coleman w/ Patrick Huyghe) (1999) * Cryptozoology A To Z: The Encyclopedia of Loch Monsters, Sasquatch, Chupacabras And Other Authentic Mysteries of Nature (Coleman w/ Jerome Clark) (1999) * Mysterious America (Revised Edition, 2001) * Mothman and other curious encounters (2002) Mothman and Other Curious Encounters: Mothman and other curious encounters is a book by Loren Coleman released on January 1st 2002. The book covers the Flatwoods Monster, Mothman, Thunderbirds, other "winged weirdies", Lizardmen, amphibious creatures such as the Loveland frogmen, patterns within geography and naming, and the perspectives of author John Keel. The Book's Description -''' "A new Hollywood blockbuster, an amazing companion documentary, and thousands of web pages in its honor. What's the fuss? In a word--Mothman! On November 15th 1966, this huge, red-eyed creature with wings appeared over Point Pleasant, West Virginia. Thus began thirteen months of otherworldly mystery, madness, and mayhem for the people of Point Pleasant, culminating in the collapse of the Silver Bridge, which left 46 dead. Investigator Loren Coleman looks at the precursors of Mothman, like the Flatwoods Monster of 1952, then brings the story up to date, detailing the sightings of the spawn of Mothman, some as recent as November 2001. Coleman also examines the impact on investigations into the unknown by John Keel, the newsman who spent a year in Point Pleasant looking into the Mothman story and lived to write about it." '''"After a lifetime of research, Loren Coleman has produced the most complete overview of Mothman and its minions - the scariest family of monsters of Earth." - John Keel https://www.amazon.com/Mothman-Other-Curious-Encounters-Coleman/dp/1931044341/ * Bigfoot!: The True Story of Apes in America (2003) * The Field Guide to Lake Monsters, Sea Serpents and Other Mystery Denizens of The Deep (Coleman w/ Patrick Huyghe) (2003) * The Copycat Effect (2004) * Weird Ohio: Your Travel Guide to Ohio's Local Legends and Best Kept Secrets (Coleman w/ Andy Henderson and James A Willis) (2005) * The Field Guide to Bigfoot and Other Mystery Primate (Coleman w/ Patrick Huyghe) (2006) * The Unidentified And Creatures of The Outer Edge (2006, collected reprint) * True Giants (Coleman w/ Mark Hall) (2007) * Monsters of New Jersey: Mysterious Creatures in the Garden State (Coleman w/ Bruce G. Hallenbeck) (2010) * Monsters of Massachusetts: Mysterious Creatures in the Bay State (2013) * Mothman: Evil Incarnate (2017) Mothman Evil Incarnate: Mothman: Evil Incarnate is a book by Loren Coleman released on December 6th 2017. The book is a companion piece to [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mothman_Prophecies_by_John_Keel The Mothman Prophecies]'' by John Keel'' (1975), which investigated reports of a winged creature known as Mothman in Point Pleasant, WV throughout 1966 and 67. “Loren Coleman has taken a hard look at one of America’s most haunting monsters and discovered that it’s more terrifying than we ever knew. Read this book now—before it’s too late. You’ve been warned.” - Richard Hatem, Screenwriter of The Mothman Prophecies Film https://www.amazon.com/dp/194593428X/ Category:History